In order to maintain a safe environment for individuals, security measures are executed to prevent the occurrence of security threats. One of the most important aspects of a security policy is the detection of a security threat prior to its occurrence. For example, one type of security risk is the use of a home-made bomb or an improvised explosive device (IED). Home-made bombs and improvised explosive devices may refer to explosive devices that include an explosive charge and detonator. Typically, home-made bombs and improvised explosive devices are used in unconventional warfare by terrorists or guerilla forces.
Security measures for explosive devices include the detection of the explosive device and identification of the location of the explosive device prior to the detonation of the explosive device. Upon detection and identification of a location of the explosive device, the explosive device may be disassembled or may be safely detonated. Conventional methods for detection of explosive devices include explosive trace detection devices which detect vapors and particles of explosives from surfaces. However, explosive trace detection devices must be placed in proximity to a device by user personnel to determine if the device contains explosives. This places user personnel in close proximity with the explosive device and further increases the risk of harm to personnel. Consequently, an improved system and method for detecting the presence of an explosive device is necessary.